Tan solo un error
by Dousy Black
Summary: El amor es capaz de perdonarlo todo ¿o no?
**Tan sólo un error**

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, qué más daría yo por tener una mente tan creativa como J.K. Rowling.

 **Summary:** El amor es capaz de perdonarlo todo ¿o no?

* * *

Estaba consciente de que había cometido un error, uno de los grandes, sabía que se había equivocado como nunca en su vida, pero ya lo había reconocido y le había pedido perdón ¡Eso debía ser suficiente!

No porque la amara significaba que ya no era un Malfoy, suficiente tenía con que sus amigos le dijeran que era un pequeño cachorrito amaestrado cuando estaba a su lado —lo cual negaba con gritos e insultos— y que además se burlaran continuamente llamándolo con el apodo cariñoso que se le escapó a ella en alguna ocasión frente a sus _bastardamigos_ , pero es que realmente amaba cuando de sus labios salía el mote de " _huroncito panda_ ", su corazón latía fuerte y en esos momentos se sentía tan feliz, tan lleno de vida… ¡Carajos!

Sí era un maldito cachorrito amaestrado de hurón panda, si su padre se enterara de eso no dudaría ni un minuto en lanzarle algún hechizo aunque se quedara sin su único heredero.

¿Cómo había llegado a ese maldito punto? Ah si, todo empezó con sexo. La muy bruja era buenísima en la cama, sabía moverse como si fuera una puta profesional, en la intimidad era una fiera salvaje que sabía aguantarle el ritmo y debía reconocer, que en una de cada diez sesiones lograba superarlo.

Y después de que ella se metió en su cama, de que se lo cogió hasta la inconciencia durante meses, terminó colándose en su corazón; aunque definitivamente él no le había puesto las cosas tan fáciles.

Nunca se había enamorado y al principio dudaba mucho que ella fuera la indicada para entregarle su corazón, sólo era sexo... buen sexo... magnifico y delicioso sexo, pero nada más, así que siguió comportándose frio y distante como siempre, cada vez que la visitaba en su departamento no dejaba tiempo para los arrumacos post-coitales, eso era para parejas de enamorados y ellos no lo eran, así que nada más terminar se levantaba, vestía y salía del lugar con un seco "adiós".

Pero maldita mujer segura de sí misma, ese comportamiento en lugar de molestarla y alejarla parecía motivarla más y más, no era estúpido para pensar que se había enamorado de él, no, más bien sabía que lo veía como un reto y no la culpaba, más de una había querido atraparlo tratando de hacerse la indiferente como ella y nunca lo habían logrado, siempre fue más inteligente que todas esas mujeres, así que decidió seguirle el juego y esperar a que se cansara de su actitud, mientras la disfrutaría en todas las posiciones conocidas y de paso descubrirían algunas nuevas.

El problema fue que pasaron los meses y nunca se cansó, al contrario, el día que el quiso abrazarla un poquito más después de que habían hecho el amor, ella se levantó, se metió en el baño y desde dentro le dijo que se fuera, porque tenía que arreglarse ya que había quedado de verse con el idiota del cara-rajada, el pelirrojo estúpido y la hermana de éste en una "cita doble", los cuales no tardarían en llegar.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso porque enfurecido le gritó que era una puta sangre sucia desagradecida, que jamás volverían a verse, que ni se le ocurriera volver a buscarlo y que ni siquiera era tan buena en la cama.

Sus palabras hubieran causado mella en la leona si acaso las hubiera dicho en voz alta, pero no, sólo se quedaron en su mente ya que por primera vez dejó que su corazón mandara en su vida, así que abrió la puerta del baño y sin darle oportunidad de que se metiera bajo la regadera la sacó del lugar para arrojarla en la cama y tomarla de una forma tan deliciosamente salvaje que, mientras él le follaba hasta el alma, ella hablaba entrecortadamente por teléfono con sus amigos para cancelar la cita.

Ese día fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado y que era correspondido, así que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que, después de mentirle a su padre al asegurarle que no la estaba tomando en serie, se fueran a vivir juntos.

Todo marchaba de maravilla hasta que cometió ese estúpido error.

* * *

—Granger, por favor ábreme— _susurró pegado a la puerta de su departamento_ — se que estás ahí adentro, así que compórtate como una persona adulta y ¡abre de una puta vez! — _gritó_ _a la vez que golpeaba con su palma izquierda la puerta de madera y con la otra mano sacudía el picaporte._

—¡Lárgate Malfoy! — _se escuchó una voz del otro lado_ — ¡No quiero volver a verte en mi vida!

—Creo que estas exagerando la situación — _volvió a susurrar tratando de calmarse_ — si me dejas entrar podemos platicarlo tranquilamente, como dos personas civilizadas que se aman.

—¡Yo no te amo!— _llegó el grito desde dentro acompañado con el sonido de un objeto estrellándose contra la puerta._

—Sabes que estas perdidamente enamorada de mi y no te atrevas a volver a negarlo — _exclamó rechinando un poco los dientes tratando de conservar la calma_ — así que te lo voy a pedir una última vez ¡abre o tiro la estúpida puerta! — _vociferó y pateó la puerta de entrada._

—Atrévete y le hablo a la policía, idiota degenerado— _contestó y regresó la patada al único objeto que los separaba._

—Muy bien, tú lo has querido— _y sacando una llave de su pantalón la introdujo en la cerradura y la abrió "mágicamente"._

—¡Que! ¿Cómo demonios pudiste abrir?— _le gritó sorprendida viéndolo con odio a los ojos—_ ¡Si yo mande a cambiar la cerradura ayer por la tarde!.

—Se llama llave "maestra" y pase a comprarla antes de venir a verte, sabía que me ibas a recibir de esta forma— _le sonrió descaradamente, entrando al departamento, esquivando el florero roto que su mujercita había estrellado contra la puerta y cerró ésta última tras él._

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo, así que puedes largarte con todo y tu estúpida llave — _dándole la espalda se dirigió a su habitación._

—Está bien, si tú no quieres hablar yo sí, así que tendrás que escucharme aunque no quieras— _se detuvo cuando vio que sobre la cama había una maleta —_ ¿Qué vas a hacer con mi cosas?

—Las estoy guardando para que te las lleves, no quiero tener nada tuyo aquí en mi casa — _enfatizó ésta última observación._

—Te estas equivocando, ya te pedí una disculpa y creo que es tu deber aceptarla y perdonarme — _comentó al tiempo que se acercaba a la cama para sacar la ropa de la maleta y acomodarla en donde le correspondía._

—No estoy exagerando — _gruño su compañera—_ lo que hiciste es imperdonable— _le gritó con los ojos enrojecidos._

—Te vuelvo a repetir que estas exagerando— _suspiró resignado—_ sé que quizá actué mal, que debí primero pedir tu opinión y platicarlo contigo antes de llevarlo a cabo, pero tampoco es para tanto, no es que sea un error imperdonable.

—¡No es para tanto! — _exclamó sarcástica—_ ya leíste el encabezado de "Corazón de bruja" — _y le arrojó la revista en la cara._

Y ahí, en la primera plana el encabezado con letras muy grandes, acompañado con una foto mágica de ellos dos, _de esas fotitos con movimiento_ , la cual ejemplificaba a la perfección el reportaje principal de la revista; encabezado que decía lo siguiente:

" _Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy_

 _de heroína de guerra y exmortífago_

 _a actores de películas pornográficas"_

 _(Detalles en el interior)_

 _Rita Skeeter_

* * *

Hacía unos meses Draco tuvo la grandiosa idea de grabar una de sus ardientes sesiones de sexo con una camarita muggle, que compró en uno de los tantos paseos que hicieron al mundo no mágico, omitió decirle a su castaña porque sabía que iba a negarse y pensó darle una gran sorpresa ¡Qué mejor que verse ellos mismos en acción para encender su pasión antes de otro de sus encuentros!

El problema surgió cuando, en la mañana en que ofrecía una de las conferencias más importantes ante miembros destacados del mundo de la magia en Londres -con motivo de un evento de política mágica, cubierto obviamente por varios medios de comunicación- ella encontró el disco en donde él pasó el video que grabó y se lo llevó al Ministerio, pues creyó que era uno de los tantos que iba a ocupar ese día, ya que tenía una etiqueta que lo identificaba como " _Disco 1. Evento importante_ "; así que al empezar su exposición, le pidió al encargado del proyector que lo colocara.

El micro segundo que se congeló cuando, en lugar de aparecer sus informes correspondientes a la productividad del departamento que dirigía, inició un video en donde ella, luciendo únicamente unas botas altas de tacón muy fino, montaba salvajemente a un rubio que apretaba sus pechos y le gritaba obscenidades al por mayor, había sido suficiente para los reporteros que se encontraban en el lugar, pues aunque con su varita lanzó un hechizo para destruir la computadora donde se encontraba reproduciéndose el video, el daño ya estaba hecho.

¿Y todavía él se atrevía a decirle que "no era para tanto"?

¡Bastado!

* * *

¡Tarán!

Un pequeñito one-shot para que no me olviden, escrito como siempre con mucho cariño.

Aprovecho para darles las gracias a quienes leyeron "Conejitos de Pascua", gracias a **Amanda Leslie, Parejachyca, Sardes333, ElisaD92, Pauli Jean Malfoy, Lila, Ewazcloe, Melanie Lestrange, BarbiDeBlack, Sui Cipher, Nina y a los usuarios no registrados por sus comentarios**! Siendo sincera no había pensado en hacer un epílogo de la misma, pero creo que como a algunos les gustaría saber que pasó después, me pondré a trabajar en ello.

Saludos!

Con amor

Dousy Black

P.D. Sui Cipher si lees este mini one-shot déjame decirte que el dialogo lo escribí exclusivamente por tu review en "Conejitos", sólo para que no extrañes los diálogos ji ji ji.


End file.
